


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by roman (transzsasz)



Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murder Husbands, Prompt Fic, ZsaszMask Week, ZsaszMask Week 2020, prompt, these dudes gay!! good for them!!!, this is actually just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: "You've never seen fireworks before?" Roman asked, his mouth hanging open in shock, "What the fuck do you mean?""I mean, Boss, I've never seen fireworks," Zsasz tilted his head as he cleaned his knife on a cloth, the discarded bodies going forgotten behind them, "What did you think I meant?""I refuse to believe this."
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble, a softer side to their relationship  
> (also yes, i did name it after season 2, episode 1 of torchwood)
> 
> Prompt: fireworks

"You've never seen fireworks before?" Roman asked, his mouth hanging open in shock, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean, Boss, I've never seen fireworks," Zsasz tilted his head as he cleaned his knife on a cloth, the discarded bodies going forgotten behind them, "What did you think I meant?"

"I refuse to believe this."

"Believe what you want," He said, putting his now blood free knife back into his kit bag, "But it's the truth." Roman shook his head, massaging his temples as he tried to process this information; it seemed so ridiculous.

"What about the fourth of July?" Victor zipped up his bag before turning to look at him, confusion written on his face.

"What's so special about that?"

"What's so special..." Roman let out a frustrated sign and began pacing, making sure he stayed away from the blood mess further in the warehouse, "It's the fourth of July!"

"You can repeat that date all you like but I don't understand."

"Fucking _Independence Day_ ," Victor stared at him blankly, "It's a federal holiday? Commemorating the Declaration of Independence?" Victor just shrugged.

"Never heard of it, is it new?"

"Is it new? You fucking moron, it started in _1776_."

"Oh, yeah, now you mention it I might have heard of it, something in school probably." Roman stopped pacing and stared at him.

"In _school?_ It happens every fucking year, there's parties and fireworks, the club throws a huge party," Roman said, "How did you miss our firework display?" Victor leaned against the table, folding his arms over his chest as he thought.

"Guess I was too focused on you to notice what was going on in the sky."

"What about _before_ we met?"

"Was probably sleeping." Roman didn't doubt that, when Victor slept he really was dead to the world, "Anyway, why is this so important to you?"

"Because I can't wrap my head around this," Roman said, "Fireworks are beautiful, explosions with such amazing colours."

"I do enjoy explosions." Victor smirked, Roman knew he was probably thinking about the many explosions caused by them in the past. That's when an idea hit him, he was going to give Victor the best show; he smiled.

"I have somewhere to be," Roman said, walking over to Zsasz, putting his hands on his chest, "Clean up here and then go home, I'll text you where to meet me later." Victor's smirk fell.

"You wanna go alone? Clean up shouldn't take me long."

"This is something I have to do by myself, don't worry I'll take some guys with me, I'll be safe." Zsasz gripped his hips.

"They're incompetent." Roman laughed, he fucking _loved_ this jealous side.

"Such a big word," he pat his chest, "I know, but everyone is compared to you," Victor smiled at the praise, if he had a tail it would probably be wagging it, "But I'll be fine."

"But..."

"Nope, a surprise would be wasted if the person it's for is present." Victor's eyes brightened up in excited curiosity.

"A surprise? For me?"

"Don't sound so shocked, it happens from time to time."

"I know... fine, I'll clean up and wait to hear from you." 

"That's my boy," Roman kissed him, "Don't come looking for me until I tell you where I am."

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Good boy," Roman smiled, pushing away from him, his plan on his mind as he left Victor to clean up the assholes that had turned his offer of working together down. Zsasz was always so good to him, he deserved a spectacular show.

  
It was dark when Roman finally told Zsasz where to meet him, which was perfect, it meant he could put his plan straight into action instead of having to wait around for nightfall. It was a chilled evening, late October, fall had well and truly settled in now causing the weather to feel crisp and the leaves to change to the brightest orange. It set the scene perfectly, the turning of the trees, the chill in the air and the darkness surrounding them.

He smiled as he heard the car pull up, the excitement beginning to well up inside of him. He turned around when he heard the car door open and close, he clasped his hands together as Victor walked towards him; "Ah, Mr. Zsasz, so nice of you to finally join us!"

"Took you long enough to call me." Zsasz said, hands in his pockets as he walked closer.

"Awh, we're you getting worried?"

"Always am when we're apart." Roman pushed down the warm feeling he got that started to spread through his body, he was extra thankful for the dark because he couldn't tell if he was blushing and he'd hate for Zsasz to see him like that.

"Oh shut up, I said I would be fine," Roman rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I've been busy."

"Doing what?" Roman put an arm around Zsasz shoulders, walking them across the road towards an industrial estate where their final destination awaited them.

"Remember those guys I tried to get on bored a few weeks ago? But they thought they could push me over and walk all over me?"

"Of course, I've been waiting for you to give me the go ahead to kill them."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to find the perfect way to send a message and I've found it while also giving you a treat."

"Oh yeah?" Victor rose an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Remember what their family business was?" Victor went quiet for a moment, racking his memory for the answer when it hit him.

"They took over their old man's business," He said, "Fireworks."

"Exactly, so I thought, since you've never seen fireworks before then maybe we could kill two birds with one stone."

"What do you have in mind?" Victor smirked, slinging an arm around Roman's waist.

"I thought that maybe they should go out," He pulled a detonator from his pocket, Victor's smirk turned into an excited smile, "With a _bang_." Victor laughed.

"That's so cheesy."

"Couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"I ain't complaining, Boss." 

"Good," He passed the control over to Zsasz, "Now, press it."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it's your surprise, you deserve to have some of the fun," Roman smiled, "I rigged..." Victor rose an eyebrow, Roman rolled his eyes, _"Fine,_ I supervised as someone else rigged the place up, the guys are in there, I was contemplating gift wrapping them for you but I thought it'd be a waste of time."

"I appreciate the thought."

"Good, now we need to go back across the road, if I get anything on this suit I will be pissed." Victor nodded, he didn't remove his arm as they crossed back over to a safe distance for both themselves and the condition of Roman's suit.

"So, I just press this and the whole place goes up?"

"That's the plan, it's rigged that the fireworks should go up too rather than just have the building collapse."

"This is exciting."

"Press the fucking button then." Victor did as he was told, eyes watching in anticipation as the back of the factory blew, bricks and shrapnel flying up in the air, more joining it as the explosives when off more and more.

Roman was getting a little nervous, the fireworks didn't seem to be working as he had hoped, he looked over at Victor who didn't seem to care, his eyes fixated as the factory began to fall in on itself and fire began to take over the areas that hadn't fallen but it wasn't the same. He wanted to show Zsasz how amazing and beautiful fireworks were, it meant something to Roman that he could experience this first with him; just the two of them.

"This is..." What every Zsasz was going to say was cut off by a high pitched squealing noise before an explosion of colour filled the night sky, soon followed by more and more of all different sizes and styles, " _Whoa..._ " 

"You've been missing out." Roman said, he looked at the sky, watching the show and feeling proud of himself for his plan working. 

"It's beautiful." Victor's voice was soft, his hand moved to Roman's waist, gripping him tightly.

"Yeah..." Roman looked over at him and he wanted to kick himself for the way his breath hitched but he also kinda didn't care. Victor's eyes were reflecting the fireworks, his mouth hung open slightly in awe and he looked /happy/, not the type of sadistic happiness he seems to always look but a soft type of happy; almost childlike, youthful, "You are."

"What?"

"Yeah, it is, the fireworks, beautiful, the fireworks," Roman looked away back at the sky, hoping that his blush wasn't showing /again/. Victor didn't reply, which Roman was thankful for because at least he could pretend that he got away with calling Zsasz _beautiful_ of all things. Instead, he dropped the detonator and used his free hand to cup Roman's cheek and pulled his face towards him, kissing him before Roman could ask what he was doing.

It felt... _romantic_. It wasn't a rushed kiss, it wasn't brutal like most of their others, it was soft and warm and Roman found that he actually enjoyed it, he'd never kissed anyone like this before and he doubt they'd be kissing like this again anytime soon, although Roman probably wouldn't complain if they did.

A particularly loud bang is what made them pull apart as the factory became nothing more than a pile of rubble and the fireworks were just smoke marks and ash floating through the sky. Sirens began to replace the noise of the fireworks and Roman knew they had to leave, nothing else would lead them to him unless they stayed and got caught red handed and that was not happening. Ever.

"Let's go." Roman said, "Pick the detonator up, make sure you don't leave it there." Victor nodded, letting go of Roman to do as he's told, then he followed him back to the car. Roman ignored the look of surprise on Victor's face when he got into the passenger seat next to him instead of in the back like normal.

"Boss?" 

"What?"

"Thanks," Victor put the car into drive, pulling away from the curb and driving off, the dust would have settled long before the cops arrive, "You're right, I was missing out."

"Of course I was right." Roman scoffed, Victor just laughed as he continued to drive back to their home.

"Oh, and another thing..."

"What?"

"I think you're beautiful too."

This time Victor definitely could see his blush.


End file.
